Dou eur
by Dradra
Summary: Tout le monde dort paisiblement à Konoha, jusqu'à ce que l'impensable arrive. Le village se fait attaquer en pleine nuit, l'ennemi profite de l'effet de surprise pour massacrer le village. Qui sont-ils? Kiba x Shikamaru
1. Douleur

**Résumé: **Konoha, village paisible où il fait bon vivre... Jusqu'au jour où le village se fait attaqué au bout milieu de la nuit. Une guerre sera entreprit, les shinobis doivent protéger les villageois.**  
Note de l'auteur:** Cette fiction est divisé entre deux parties distinctes qui sont étroitement liées. La première partie est concentré sur l'aspect guerre et la deuxième partie sur l'aspect romance.  
**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas u_u

* * *

** Chapitre 1: Douleur**

Au beau milieu de la nuit, les villageois et les ninjas de Konoha ont été réveillé par un boucan horrible qui tempêtait à l'extérieur, mais ce n'était pas un orage, le village se faisait attaquer de manière sournoise. L'ennemi avait profité de l'effet de surprise en arrivant sous le manteau de la sombre nuit du village caché dans les feuilles. Les cris déchiraient la nuit. Des mesures d'urgence furent rapidement prit, avant même de savoir qui était l'ennemi. La première action prise fut d'envoyer quelques chuunins pour évacuer les villageois sous les sculptures des anciens Hokage. À cet endroit, le peuple de Konoha serait en sécurité. Les habitants étaient inquiets, on pouvait lire la peur sur leur visage, alors les shinobis tentaient de les rassurer du mieux qu'ils en étaient capable. Eux-même ne comprenaient pas les raisons de cette attaque, mais ils étaient confiants que l'ennemi n'avait aucune chance contre eux. Ils allaient protéger leur village à la vie, à la mort pour s'assurer que tout le monde soit sain et sauf au sein des villageois. Certains des chuunins restèrent avec les habitants pour les protéger, au cas où, et les autres retournèrent vers Tsunade pour recevoir les ordres de défense.

Tsunade avait décidé d'envoyer tous les médecins à l'hôpital et que se soit des chuunins qui s'occupent de ramener les blesser. Ils durent se mettre au travail très rapidement. Les ninjas blessés arrivaient à un rythme effroyable. Sakura qui avait été placé dans l'aile des empoisonnements recevait beaucoup plus de blessés que d'ordinaire. Il y en avait beaucoup trop. L'ennemi attaquait surtout avec des kunais empoisonnés. C'était presque comme s'ils ne souhaitaient qu'affaiblir les forces du village, au lieu de le détruire complètement à présent. Grâce au poison, les shinobis étaient hors de combat avant même qu'ils soient au bout de leur énergie, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le loisir d'y penser davantage. Le combat ne faisait que commencer et elle se sentait déjà épuisé par tous les blessés qui arrivaient encore et encore. La nuit allait être longue pour les médecins, car même après le combat, ils allaient devoir continuer de travailler jusqu'à l'aube pour pouvoir s'occuper de tout le monde, mais elle devait se concentrer sur le moment présent, les bruits de pas qui annonçaient un nouveau blessé. Sakura qui criait des ordres pour avoir de l'eau fraiche. Le souffle court des médecins. La tension était palpable dans l'hôpital. Le gémissement des blessés...

Une petite partie des juunins furent envoyés au frontière du village pour empêcher que d'autres ennemis puissent envahir le village, en plus de ceux déjà présent. Ils avaient beaucoup plus de travail qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. L'ennemi avait beaucoup de renfort qui tentait de pénétrer Konoha. Plusieurs n'étaient que des clones, mais ce n'était pas le pire, ils devaient sans cesse éviter les kunais empoisonnés qui virevoltaient autour d'eux. Les autres juunins avec l'aide des chuunins s'occupaient de ceux qui avaient déjà envahis leur village d'ordinaire si paisible. Ils regardaient avec horreur les bâtiments tombés en ruine et le sang de leur camarades tombés au combat. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pas l'impression de voir de morts, heureusement, seulement des blessés... Beaucoup trop. Sans compter qu'à la moindre blessure les shinobis devenaient invalide, le poison que l'ennemi utilisait voyageait rapidement dans le sang, dès que les ninjas étaient atteint, ils figeaient et tombaient au sol. Inconscient. Ils respiraient faiblement, alors ils étaient rapidement envoyés à l'hôpital. Les troupes diminuaient à un rythme effroyable. Personne ne perdait espoir, mais ça ne saurait tardé.

Soudainement, tout s'arrêta. Tous les ennemis disparurent dans la forêt en quelques secondes. La majorité des shinobis restèrent sur leur garde, se demandant si c'était une trappe, car malgré que c'était difficile pour l'orgueil, ils avaient eu le dessus dans ce combat. Ils marchaient dans les rues observant certains autres ninjas aider leur compagnon pour aller jusqu'à l'hôpital. Cherchant les pièges, les bombes qui auraient pu être caché derrière des points stratégiques dans le village, mais ils ne trouvaient rien. L'ennemi était partie aussi vite qu'il avait attaqué sans laisser de traces derrière mis à part les bâtiments en ruine et les troupes blessés. Les juunins qui s'occupaient d'empêcher à l'ennemi d'avoir des renforts, firent le tour du village pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé une autre entrée, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien, alors ils retournèrent au village, malgré leur envie de les poursuivre. Ils devaient attendre les ordres de l'hokage avant d'entreprendre une quelconque action. Cette attaque et cette finale étaient complètement incompréhensible pour tous les ninjas qui avaient assistés au combat. L'ennemi avait-il trouvé ce qu'il cherchait ou il avait l'intention de revenir prochainement?

Tsunade avait hâte que tout le monde ai reçu ses ordres pour qu'elle puisse aller aider à l'hôpital. Elle avait donné l'ordre aux ninjas de rester à Konoha et d'aider les villageois. Ils devaient ce concentrer davantage sur la reconstruction du village que de l'ennemi. Par contre, elle demanda à voir cinq ninjas: Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Neji et Tenten. Ils étaient les cinq qui avaient le droit de poursuivre l'ennemi, elle les envoyait en mission pour recueillir des informations. Elle leur demanda de ne pas faire de gestes stupides, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était des informations et qu'ils reviennent, tous les cinq, avec les renseignements. C'était une mission exclusivement d'espionnage. Elle savait que ce n'était pas très inquiétant avec les cinq qu'elle envoyait, mais elle préférait prévenir tout de même. Elle savait aussi que Naruto allait être fâcher quand il allait apprendre que ces cinq-là avaient pu aller «s'amuser» à courir après l'ennemi, mais il était trop imprudent de l'envoyer avec eux et dans le moment présent, elle devait penser au futur de son village. Elle envoya rapidement les cinq ninjas hors de son bureau et se dirigea vers l'hôpital, elle allait davantage être utile là qu'ici.

Shikamaru en tant que chef de l'équipe devait trouver la stratégie la plus efficace pour récupérer les informations que Tsunade souhaitait tout en se positionnant hors de danger autant que possible. Dès leur sortit du bureau de l'hokage, le Nara était en pleine réflexion et agacé, car tous ses plans finissaient toujours par contenir une certaine dose d'imprudence. Il n'avait pas terminé de réfléchir sur la stratégie la plus efficace, qu'ils étaient déjà au porte de Konoha. Il soupira, puis il demanda à Kiba de suivre la trace de l'ennemi. Chose que l'Inuzuka fit avec une facilité presqu'arrogante. Ensuite, il dit à Neji qu'il devait vérifier qu'aucun ennemi ne les surprennent par derrière ou par les côtés. En avant d'eux, Shikamaru faisait confiance à Kiba pour les prévenir. Le manieur d'ombre observait le groupe de quatre ninjas qui avait été associé à cette mission. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient tous habitués de travailler avec une personne; Neji était dans la même équipe que Tenten et Shino avec Kiba. S'ils avaient à se séparer, Shikamaru allait garder en tête qu'il serait avantageux de les mettre ensemble, la coordination serait déjà précise. Il était le seul qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers n'étaient venu, mais de toute manière en tant que chef d'équipe, il était prêt à se sacrifier s'il devait arriver quoi que se soit.

Kiba fit une halte et les autres s'arrêtèrent derrière lui pour demanda ce qu'il avait. Il leur expliqua que l'ennemi était à moins de dix mètres devant eux, s'ils avançaient davantage, l'ennemi allait les repérer sans difficulté. Shikamaru hocha de la tête. Il demanda à Shino s'il pouvait envoyer ses insectes en reconnaissance. Silencieux, il ne fit que lever ses bras et deux nuages noirs se dirigèrent au-devant d'eux. Neji attira l'attention du chef de la mission et le prévint qu'un des ennemi arrivait par-derrière. Ils se mirent sur leur garde et attendirent. Une ninja au sourire sournois arriva face à eux quelques secondes plus tard. Elle se moqua ouvertement de leur jeune âge et plus particulièrement de Tenten. Kiba se pencha vers Shikamaru et lui signala en chuchotant que l'ennemi s'éloignait. Shikamaru fit un petit signe pour attirer leur attention et leur indiqua que c'était probablement une diversion que l'ennemi faisait pour éviter qu'ils ne s'approchent trop. L'ennemi avait dû se rendre compte de leur présence malgré tout. Ils ne devaient pas perdre trop de temps, alors ils devaient se débarrasser rapidement de cette ninja ennemi.

Tenten avança d'un pas et leur dit qu'elle allait prendre soin de cette fille-là, qu'ils pouvaient poursuivre leur chemin. Cette ninja inconnue l'avait rendue de très mauvaise humeur avec ses insultes, elle avait l'intention de lui faire la peau. Shikamaru accepta, il faisait confiance au talent de combat de Tenten, en plus, ça l'évitait d'avoir à se battre contre une fille. Tenten bloqua le chemin à la ninja ennemi quand elle voulu poursuivre ses quatres amis. Elle lui indiqua qu'elle était son opposante maintenant et qu'elle ne la laisserait pas passer tant et aussi longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas battus. Tenten remarqua que l'ennemi venait de perdre son sourire arrogant et sembla soudainement insécure. Elle sortit l'un de ses parchemins et convoqua des armes, l'autre fille sortit des kunais. La ninja de Konoha savait qu'ils étaient probablement empoisonnés, elle devait être prudente. Armes lancés dans un sens et dans l'autre, coup de poing et de pieds. Sans surprise, Tenten eut le dessus dans ce combat, mais à la fin, elle était épuisé, alors elle s'accota sur un arbre et s'endormit dans cette position.

Les quatre autres avaient repris leur chemin, laissant Tenten derrière eux et sans aucune inquiétude. Ils savaient tous à quel point elle s'entrainait beaucoup et à quel point elle était forte. De plus, Shikamaru se posait plusieurs questions qui lui semblaient plus importantes que de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un en qui il faisait confiance. Il avait remarqué cette nuit que c'était des ninjas qui les avaient attaqués, mais aucun d'eux ne venaient de l'un des cinq villages. Ils portaient tous des bandeaux avec une plaque qui était vierge. Comment le dirigeant de cette armée avait réussi à réunir autant de ninjas sans village? Avait-il créé un nouveau village? Il trouvait qu'il manquait quelque chose pour que le casse-tête soit reconstitué. Sans compter que pour réunir autant d'effectif sans attirer l'attention, c'était tout un exploit. Puis, le fait qu'ils aillent fuit, alors qu'ils avaient le dessus dans le combat était aussi dérangeant. Ce n'était pas qu'il manquait des pièces au casse-tête, c'est que l'ennemi les avait caché, car leur cartes auraient été ouverte sinon. Que cachait-il? Allait-il attaquer Konoha à nouveau pendant que les forces étaient à leur plus faible?

Shikamaru se retourna vers Shino puisque ses insectes revenaient. Ce dernier expliqua que l'ennemi s'était monté un campement à quelques kilomètres d'où ils étaient dans la forêt, proche de l'eau. Donc, en plus des forces qu'ils avaient envoyés sur le village, d'autres ninjas étaient restés en arrière. La tournure des événements commençaient à inquiéter le Nara. Les quatre ninjas restant continuèrent leur ascension vers le campement ennemi. Ils iraient se cacher à proximité et les observeraient pour recueillir les informations. S'ils étaient encore plus que cette nuit, il était certain qu'ils n'aillent aucune chance en position de combat et Tsunade avait été très clair sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils prennent de risque inutile. Shikamaru eut une pensée pour Tenten, il se demandait pourquoi elle n'était toujours pas revenu. Il espérait qu'elle ne se soit pas faite atteinte par le poison. Il devait se concentrer sur le moment présent. Leur coéquipière allait bien s'en tirer. Il était inutile d'avoir des sombres pensées pendant une mission. Il verrait quand ils reviendraient vers le village. Pour le moment, trouver l'ennemi et l'espionner était une priorité.

Les quatre ninjas se cachèrent dans les arbres et observèrent l'ennemi. Rapidement, Shikamaru réalisa qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Leur entrainement... Il remarqua que dans les faits très peu d'entre eux utilisaient du chakra. Il demanda à Neji de vérifier le flux de leur chakra pour confirmer ses pensées. Comme de fait, très peu des hommes qui se trouvaient en-dessous d'eux avaient un chakra développé. Ceci expliquait bien des choses. Ils n'étaient qu'un groupe de gens doués avec les armes. Tout simplement. Parmi eux, il n'y avait que quelques ninjas pour donner une impression de grande force. Ces derniers devaient probablement restés en arrière – pour s'assurer qu'ils ne se blessent pas – et s'occuper d'illusionner ceux qu'ils attaquaient. Les shinobis de Konoha observèrent l'entrainement encore un moment avec une certaine fascination. Ils avaient réussit à diminuer les forces du village avec... ça? C'était honteux en quelque sorte. Réussir un tel carnage avec si peu de véritable ninja. Leur plan devait vraiment être réglé au quart de tour. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui devait expliquer la raison du pourquoi ils étaient partie aussi rapidement. C'était pour éviter que leur petit jeu soit dévoilé au grand jour.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Shikamaru demanda à Shino de retourner au village pour avertir Tsunade. Il hocha de la tête et partit en direction du village. Il envoya ses insectes dans toutes les directions pour éviter d'être surpris par un ennemi caché derrière un buisson. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps dans un combat, il devait se dépêcher à avertir Tsunade de ce qu'ils avaient appris. Par contre, il devait s'avouer avoir un peu peur de la réaction qu'elle allait avoir quand elle allait apprendre qu'ils y avaient très peu de ninjas chez l'ennemi. Il ne devait pas y penser, après tout, ce n'était pas après lui qu'elle allait être en colère... Un de ses insecte revint vers lui et lui mentionna que Tenten était quelques mètres au-devant sur son chemin. Il accéléra le pas. Il retrouva Tenten endormi au pied d'un arbre. Elle ne semblait pas blessé, seulement fatigué. Il la ramassa doucement sans la réveiller. Si elle dormait c'est qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil. Il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que cela, car il sentait toujours son coeur battre, puis il poursuivit sa route vers Konoha.

Il ne restait plus que Shikamaru, Kiba et Neji pour surveiller le camp. À eux trois, ils devraient être suffisant pour garder un oeil sur le lieu. L'ennemi avait l'avantage du nombre, ils devaient bien être une centaine. Même s'ils y avaient très peu de vrai ninjas, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de les attaquer en raison du nombre d'effectif. De plus, ce n'était pas là le but de leur mission. Tout ce qu'ils devaient faire c'était de recueillir des informations et éviter les conflits. Tant que l'ennemi ne les voyait pas, ils étaient en sécurité et hors de danger. Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par remarquer la tente complètement au centre du campement. C'était la seule qui possédait des gardes. Donc, s'ils avaient une place où aller, c'était là, même si c'était risqué. Neji regarda à l'intérieur et il expliqua que c'était probablement le général de l'opération qui s'y trouvaient. Il ajouta qu'il y avait plusieurs papiers qui trainaient sur la table au centre de la tente. Le Nara se doutait bien qu'il faudrait qu'ils trouvent un moyen de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur pour avoir toutes les informations qu'ils recherchent. D'un côté Tsunade ne voulait pas qu'ils s'attirent trop d'ennui, mais d'un autre, ils se devaient récupérer ces papiers-là.

Neji regardait toujours à l'intérieur de la tente quand il se proposa pour pénétrer le campement et par le même fait, récupérer les informations. Shikamaru n'avais même pas eu le temps d'y penser. Ce dernier hésita quelques secondes, puis accepta la requête en lui disant d'être prudent, mais avant ils devaient établir un plan pour que Neji est une roue de secours si jamais il arrivait quoi que se soit. Il était hors de questions que le Nara mette l'un de ses camarade en danger pour une imprudence de sa part. Ils discutèrent et finirent par convenir que Shikamaru et Kiba feraient une diversion, pendant que le Hyuga entrerait dans la tente centrale. C'était la façon la plus «sécuritaire» pour Neji. Le mot sécuritaire étant relatif puisque cette action comprenait plus d'un risque. Bien entendu, les trois avaient parlés plusieurs minutes pour monter le plan qui assurerait un plus grand pourcentage de réussite et le risque de danger le plus faible. Sans surprise, ce fut le Nara qui arriva avec la meilleure idée. Il avait analysé leur différentes possibilités d'actions et il en avait conclu que le plus prudent était d'obliger l'ennemi à se séparer pour faire plus d'espace à Neji.

Ils se mirent en position pour effectuer le plan. Kiba, Akamaru et Shikamaru se placèrent à distance pour que l'ennemi soit obligé de se séparer. Ils encerclaient le campement. En plus de devoir se séparer, ils allaient être éloignés l'un de l'autre, alors impossible d'aider les autres groupements de leur homme. Akamaru, de sa position, se mit à japper, courir et sauter partout. Il faisait bouger les feuilles dans tous les sens. Ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il y avait plusieurs ninjas autour. Kiba et Shikamaru attendirent un moment pour s'assurer qu'une partie des troupes se dirigeaient ver Akamaru, puis mirent leur partie du plan en action. Ils commencèrent à lancer des shirukens et des kunais chacun de leur côté. Shikamaru et Kiba eurent la même pensé à ce moment. Ils regrettaient que Tenten ne soit pas venu les rejoindre, elle aurait été beaucoup plus efficace qu'eux deux réunis. Ils espéraient tous deux qu'elle aille bien, mais c'était tout de même elle l'experte avec les armes. Ils ne devaient pas y penser et se concentrer sur l'ennemi. Après tout, ils étaient plus nombreux qu'eux. S'ils se mettaient à penser à autre chose, le plan échouerait et c'était une chose d'assurée. Toute leur énergie allait être demandé pour pouvoir terminé la mission avec succès.

Le début du plan se passa comme prévu, les gardes s'étaient déplacés pour voir ce qui se passait, alors Neji n'eut aucune difficulté à se faufiler dans le campement. Ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour lui de pénétrer la tente. Le dirigeant était bien entendu resté en arrière – les autres se sacrifiaient et lui restait en «sécurité» à l'intérieur – Neji le bâillonna avant que celui-ci n'ai le temps de crier aux gardes. Le Hyuga se retourna vers les papiers et commença à les regarder. Toutes les stratégies d'attaque, des cartes des différents pays et des informations sur des ninjas s'y retrouvaient. Il était impressionnant de voir la quantité de renseignements que cet homme avait été capable de récupérer, plusieurs étaient considérés comme ultra-confidentiel. Il les ramassa et les mit dans son sac. Puis, avec son byukugan, il vérifia si les gardes étaient aux alentours, il vit qu'ils étaient encore loin. Shikamaru et Kiba faisaient vraiment bien leur travail de diversion. Il ramassa le dirigeant des opération et le déposa sur son épaule dans l'intention de le ramener à Konoha, comme l'avait voulu Shikamaru. Il avait ajouté que Kiba et lui serait correct, alors qu'il devait directement se diriger vers le village sans se soucier d'eux. Il écouta les autres du chef de la mission. De plus, avec cet homme avec lui, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour les aider.

Akamaru ne devait pas rester à son poste. Une fois les gardes dans sa direction, il devait s'éloigner, puis aller rejoindre son maître. Avant, il devait poser plusieurs pièges pour éliminer une partie des hommes ennemis. Kiba, de son côté, était lui aussi en train de placer des bombes un peu partout dans son secteur. C'était part intégrante du plan. Ils avaient convenus qu'Akamaru et Kiba poseraient des trappes, puis ils viendraient rejoindre Shikamaru. De cette manière, ils pouvaient se débarrasser – en théorie – du deux-tiers des troupes ennemi. La raison pour laquelle seul le Nara n'en posait pas, c'est qu'il était placé au point le plus avantageux pour attaquer, faire une embuscade. De plus, les distractions que l'Inuzuka et son chien poseraient permettaient de gagner un temps considérable et d'envoyer valser facilement une partie des effectifs ennemies. Au lieu d'attaquer la centaine de combattant, ils n'en avaient qu'une trentaine – selon leur calcul – à s'occuper. Ils étaient de beaucoup avantagé dans ce plan. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus prudent. Dans les faits, cette diversion était très dangereuse, mais elle leur donnait une chance de survie au moins. Contrairement aux autres solutions qu'ils avaient trouvés avant, car il ne fallait pas oublier que le but premier était de permettre à Neji de ne pas avoir d'ennui. Le succès de la mission était ce qu'il avait de plus important.

Akamaru aida son maître à placer les dernières bombes, ensuite, ensemble, ils allèrent rejoindre Shikamaru. Quand ils arrivèrent, le Nara avait déjà plusieurs ennemis d'attraper dans son ombre. On pouvait voir la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Kiba voyait bien qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Shikamaru avait même de la difficulté à regarder devant lui dû à l'effort beaucoup trop exigeant. Akamaru jappa et Kiba regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait son chien. Un mouvement. Quelqu'un avait l'intention d'attaquer le Nara pendant qu'il avait la tête baissé. Kiba se mit à courir. Après qu'il ai mis un tel effort, il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il se fasse attaquer d'une manière aussi lâche. Il fut incapable d'éviter le coup et eu le shuriken au visage, la plaie allait d'un oeil et passait sur son nez jusqu'à sa joue. Une arme empoisonnée, encore, Kiba tomba au sol, inconscient. Un sourire arrogant pouvait se lire sur ses lèvres, il était heureux d'avoir réussit à sauver Shikamaru. C'était lui le cerveau de cette mission et le chef, il devait être sauf, contrairement à lui.

Shikamaru regarda avec horreur Kiba tomber au sol. Il retrouva une nouvelle force, celle du désespoir. Kiba ne devait pas s'être sacrifié en vain. Pour lui, il devait réussir son attaque jusqu'au bout. Il attrapa le dernier venu dans son ombre et la laissa monter tranquillement sur la trentaine d'ennemis auquel ils faisaient face et les étrangla. Puis, il tomba de fatigue au sol. Il haletait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir utilisé plus de chakra qu'il n'en possédait, mais c'était physiquement impossible, il le savait, pourtant... Il finit par s'écraser complètement au sol. Épuisé. Akamaru lui lécha le visage et jappa. Il ne devait pas s'endormir, kiba était blessé, empoisonné. Il fit un effort surhumain et passa le bras de Kiba autour de son épaule. Il sentait sa faible respiration dans le creux de son cou. Il était toujours en vie, mais en piteux état. Il devait le ramener rapidement à Konoha pour qu'il aille des soins. Il ignorait comment son ami allait s'en sortir au final. Shikamaru puisa dans sa réserve d'énergie et entrepris le chemin du retour vers Konoha avec difficulté.


	2. Douceur

**Résumé: **L'équipe de Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Tenten et Kiba ont réussis à éviter un autre combat. Le calme est revenu, par contre les choses ne seront pas totalement comme avant... Kiba x Shikamaru**  
Note de l'auteur:** Cette fiction est divisé entre deux parties distinctes qui sont étroitement liées. La première partie est concentré sur l'aspect guerre et la deuxième partie sur l'aspect romance.  
**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas u_u  


* * *

**Chapitre 2: Douceur**

Une grande cicatrice marquait le visage de Kiba. Cette marque traversait son oeil droit, passait par son nez et allait s'étendre jusqu'à sa joue. La première fois qu'il avait vu sa blessure dans un miroir, il avait été un peu surpris, mais maintenant il ne s'en préoccupait plus tellement. En fait, il trouvait qu'elle lui donnait un certain style. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un ninja qui en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. De plus, il se disait qu'il pouvait draguer plus facilement avec elle. Il en parlait en riant. Après la mission – réussie – et l'attaque de Konoha, il avait rapidement récupérer son sourire et sa joie de vivre. Akamaru, ses amis et le village allaient bien, alors tout était parfait pour lui. Il avait même récupéré cette petite arrogance qui le caractérisait si bien et qui le rendait encore plus charmant. Pour lui, les choses étaient de retour à la normale et il n'y avait aucune raison pour s'en faire. La majorité de ses amis étaient bien contents qu'il ne s'en fasse pas avec cette histoire, qu'il se fiche bien de cette cicatrice. D'autres auraient été démoralisé, mais pas Kiba. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé de son apparence, alors une cicatrice de plus, une cicatrice de moins ne faisaient aucune différence pour lui.

Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui voyait les choses d'un oeil aussi positif. Il en faut toujours un qui doute des apparences, Shikamaru était ce dernier. Il avait l'impression que l'Inuzuka cachait quelque chose derrière son sourire. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se sente aussi bien aussi peu de temps après la mission. Il avait reçu un shuriken en plein visage après tout. Il croyait que Kiba refusait qu'on le prenne en pitié, alors il affichait cet air heureux pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Le Nara voulait en avoir le coeur net, alors il se disait qu'il garderait un oeil sur son ami. Pour se donner bonne conscience, il se disait que c'était pour le bien de Kiba qu'il l'observait ainsi. Il cherchait la faille dans le système d'auto-défense de Kiba. Si c'était vraiment un faux sourire, bien vite il verrait une erreur de la part de l'Inuzuka. Il finirait par avoir quelques secondes qu'il croit que personne ne le regarde et il montrerait son vrai visage. Shikamaru était suspicieux et à la vitesse à laquelle fonctionnait son cerveau, il était difficile pour lui de ne pas se mettre à tout analyser. Il remarquait chaque détails et les analysaient, sans exception. Il ne lâchait jamais son regard de Kiba.

En plus de toute cette suspicion, Shikamaru ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kiba s'était sacrifié. C'était probablement ce qui le dérangeait le plus. En acceptant cette mission et d'en être le chef, il acceptait les sacrifices qui venaient avec. Il aurait pu prendre le coup. Il aurait dû prendre ce coup. Le résultat final aurait seulement été qu'il ressemble à son père davantage. Point à la ligne. De plus, il était certain que Kiba aurait pu se débrouiller avec Akamaru contre l'ennemi s'il était tombé après avoir reçu le shuriken. Après tout, l'Inuzuka était toujours prêt pour un peu de bagarre. Il n'aurait pas été dérangé le moindrement de combattre l'ennemi à lui seul. S'il avait fallu qu'il le fasse, il l'aurait fait sans problème, mais... Au lieu de laisser le shuriken atteindre le Nara, il avait sauté devant; il aurait pu le pousser, lui laisser prendre le coup, mais il avait fallu qu'il fasse un geste stupide. Le Nara était en total incompréhension face au geste. Il n'avait pas voulu en parler avec l'Inuzuka, il ne souhaitait pas que son ami sache qu'il se sente coupable. Kiba l'aurait trouvé ridicule, car ce dernier avait agit de son plein grès et que le Nara n'y pouvait rien.

Shikamaru était constamment en train de fixer cette cicatrice qui aurait dû être la sienne. Il se sentait coupable beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait été capable de l'admettre. Kiba n'aurait pas dû prendre le coup à sa place. Il se répétait cette phrase incessamment. Les médecins de Konoha avait été incapable d'empêcher la plaie de faire une telle cicatrice en raison du poison que l'ennemi avait utilisé. Il ne se rappelait que vaguement d'être revenu au village. Ses souvenirs étaient flous. Il était tombé de fatigue devant l'hôpital dès qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard dans un lit d'hôpital au côté de son père qui s'était endormi sur la chaise des visiteurs. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin qu'il avait pu avoir des nouvelles de ses autres partenaires de mission; Shino et Neji allaient parfaitement bien, Tenten n'avait que quelques petites coupures mineurs et Kiba allait s'en sortir avec seulement une cicatrice... Une cicatrice de trop. Shikaku lui disait qu'il était trop exigeant avec lui-même, car Shikamaru ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fâcher contre lui-même d'être en parfaite santé, alors que Kiba et Tenten ait eu à avoir des séquelles de la mission.

Les premiers temps, Kiba ne passa aucun commentaire, mais il voyait parfaitement dans le jeu de Shikamaru. Au bout d'un certain temps, l'Inuzuka en avait assez d'avoir à subir les remords du Nara alors, il se mit à l'éviter. Kiba souffrait d'avoir à éviter un de ses proches amis. D'autant plus que c'était celui qu'il avait protégé, pour lequel il s'était mis comme bouclier sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Il l'avait fait inconsciemment. Il avait voulu le protéger, plus que de se protéger lui-même. De plus, il avait préféré avoir une cicatrice que l'échec de la mission. Il savait que grâce à son geste, Neji avait eu tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour partir avec le dirigeant – dont Tsunade avait fait la peau – s'il avait évité le coup, les hommes auraient rapidement remarqué que quelque chose clochait dans leur campement. De plus, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu des autres – puisque Shikamaru refusait d'aller sur le sujet – son sacrifice lui avait permis d'avoir la force de terminer son combat. Rien de mauvais ressortait de son geste. La seule chose qu'il aurait peut-être voulu éviter c'était la réaction de sa mère, mais ça, il n'y pouvait rien.

Shikamaru remarqua rapidement que l'Inuzuka l'évitait. C'était facile à voir. Durant de longues semaines, Kiba avait réussi. Le Nara en eu assez et il perdit patience. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule option, le traquer. Premièrement, car il commençait à se dire que si Kiba l'évitait c'était qu'il cachait véritablement quelque chose, mais aussi, car... Il était incapable de supporter d'être loin de son ami ainsi. Il savait pertinemment que c'était de sa faute si Kiba s'arrangeait pour ne pas le voir. Shikamaru admettait sa faute pour la première fois, il avait été trop loin, mais il s'en rendait compte un peu trop tard. Il n'avait pas prévu dans son plan que Kiba finirait par arrêter de lui parler, arrêter de le voir. Il devait s'excuser. Il voulait s'excuser. Ensuite, il ne pouvait qu'espérer de se faire pardonner. Par contre, le seul moyen de le revoir, était d'utiliser les grands moyens. Il n'avait pas d'autre solution que celle de le traquer, même si elle semblait un peu extrême. Il se doutait qu'envoyer une lettre serait inutile et un peu lâche, puisqu'ils ne seraient pas face à face. De plus, il avait envie de le revoir, pas envoyer un bout de papier et espérer qu'il le lise et que peut-être il lui pardonne. Un face à face était la meilleure des solutions.

Shikamaru avait réfléchit longuement à son plan avant de le mettre à exécution. Il avait remarqué que Kiba était plus malin qu'il ne l'avait cru. Sans compter, qu'en plus, il était sur ses gardes à présent. Il fallait que chaque détails soient calculés s'il voulait réussir la mission qu'il venait de se donner. Le jour donné, tout était prêt à être mis en exécution. Il était impossible qu'il échoue. Bien entendu, grâce à son odorat, Kiba remarqua rapidement la présence de Shikamaru, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que le Nara avait prévu cela. Kiba l'avait déjà évité pendant quelques semaines, il allait encore le faire, par contre il avait oublié un gros détail. Il aurait dû prendre en considération que Shikamaru était aussi intelligent qu'il était fainéant et quand il avait quelque chose en tête, il ne s'arrêterait pas de sitôt. Le plan de Shikamaru était basé sur une seule chose, le fait que Kiba le fuyait toujours. Il allait le prendre à son propre jeu. C'était plus que seulement traquer. Il devait surprendre son «ennemi» dans sa propre stratégie. L'Inuzuka n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir sur ce coup-là.

Kiba se retrouva coincé dans l'ombre du Nara dans une ruelle faiblement éclairée. Shikamaru avait utilisé l'ombre de cette petite rue pour pouvoir capturer l'Inuzuka. L'ombre de la ruelle lui avait permis d'avoir une plus grande expansion que son jutsu ne lui permettait pas en temps normal. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour attraper Kiba et cette fois-ci, il était tombé dans le piège par lui-même. Shikamaru n'avait pas envie de remettre à plus tard leur conversation. Ils avaient déjà assez attendu et il en avait assez que Kiba l'évite ainsi. Il s'approcha de lui et Kiba en fit de même puisqu'il était toujours pris dans le jutsu. Shikamaru leva son bras et traça la cicatrice de Kiba doucement avec son doigt. L'Inuzuka répétait le même geste sur Shikamaru. Le manieur d'ombre imaginait que la cicatrice soit sur lui au contact de la peau de son ami. Il soupira, puis baissa son bras. Ses yeux regardaient le sol, il n'osait pas affronter le regard de Kiba. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux. Shikamaru le brisa dans un faible murmure. Il s'excusa. Il relâcha ensuite son jutsu.

Kiba était à peine relâché du jutsu que Shikamaru était déjà loin. Il regarda la direction vers laquelle le Nara était partie. Il fixait ce point jusqu'à ce qu'Akamaru le sorte de sa torpeur. Il soupira. Shikamaru était beaucoup plus têtu qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il se demandait même s'il n'était pas plus têtu que lui. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il sortit de cette ruelle et se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller voir son ami. Il avait lui aussi à s'excuser, le manieur d'ombre n'était pas le seul dans le tord. Sans surprise, il le trouva en train de regarder les nuages, Kiba se coucha à ses côtés. Sans tourner la tête vers lui, il lui dit qu'il s'excusa de l'avoir évité comme il l'avait fait. Tous les deux avaient agis comme des gamins. Maintenant, les pendules étaient remis à l'heure. Kiba ajouta que si jamais il devait arriver quelque chose à nouveau, la prochaine fois, ils devaient parler et ne pas agir comme tous deux l'avaient fait. Shikamaru acquiesça, Kiba avait totalement raison. Il agissait avec plus de maturité qu'il ne l'avait fait. Il sourit à cette pensée. Une complicité venait de naître entre eux deux sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Depuis cette journée, les deux se voyaient plus régulièrement. Kiba avait totalement pardonné que Shikamaru ait autant été sur son dos et inquiet pour lui. Le Nara s'était excusé, mais il s'était assuré que Kiba allait véritablement bien avant de trop s'avancer. En discutant avec l'Inuzuka, il avait réalisé que la cicatrice ne le dérangeait vraiment pas. Il n'avait qu'hausser les épaules et ajouter que cela faisait partie du métier du ninja. Il aimait aussi dire qu'elle lui donnait de l'allure et du charme auprès des dames. Il avait toujours le ton rieur quand il disait cela d'ailleurs. Il devenait plus sérieux quand il disait à Shikamaru d'arrêter de s'en faire avec cette marque, car en aucun cas c'était à lui de l'avoir. Kiba avait été très clair là-dessus, jamais cette cicatrice ne devrait être au Nara. Quand Shikamaru demandait pourquoi, Kiba répondait qu'il avait fait son choix, tout simplement et qu'il devait l'accepter. Shikamaru essayait de se mettre en tête que c'était pour le bien de la mission et il promit à son ami de faire un effort. Cette simple promesse avait rendu un sourire sur le visage de Kiba. Pour le moment, cette réponse lui suffisait.

Les journées passaient et ne se ressemblaient pas. Shikamaru avait finit par très bien vivre avec la cicatrice qui marquait le visage de son ami, même à l'apprécier. Autant il avait pu la détester, plus il l'appréciait, en fait, même s'il ne l'avoua pas, il la trouvait magnifique. Elle se mariait parfaitement bien au trait de Kiba. De plus, même si Kiba ne l'avait pas avoué, ayant seulement dit que c'était pour la réussite de la mission, il savait que c'était aussi le symbole de leur amitié et de leur complicité. Ils étaient devenus des inséparables. Shikamaru ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Kiba, avec Chôji il avait une amitié profonde et éternelle, mais avec l'Inuzuka c'était... différent. Il n'osait tout de même pas mettre de terme sur la relation qu'il entretenait, même si son meilleur ami – Chôji – ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il était en amour et qu'il devait l'assumer, mais le Nara trouvait que sa relation avec Kiba était suffisante de la manière qu'elle était. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il était vraiment en amour avec l'Inuzuka. Ce n'était qu'un ami...

Kiba avait souffert pendant la période qu'il avait ignorer Shikamaru. Après tout, il avait toujours eu ce dernier en très haute estime, malgré qu'il était fainéant par moment, mais cela faisait partie de la personnalité qu'il appréciait chez lui. Il était impressionné par son intelligence, de son sérieux quand ses amis étaient concernés et de sa fainéantise qui était davantage une façade qu'autre chose. En apprenant à le connaître et passer davantage de temps avec lui, il avait réalisé à quel point Shikamaru était bien balancé entre ses heures de repos et son travail. Ce n'était pas qu'il était paresseux, il savait seulement bien utiliser son temps. L'Inuzuka était attiré par l'aura qui gravitait autour du Nara, tout simplement. Il était heureux de passer le plus clair de son temps avec lui, mais il n'avait aucun espoir. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de pessimiste de nature, mais lui et Shikamaru avaient toujours été que des amis et il se doutait bien que les choses allaient rester ainsi. Les choses seraient trop... Compliqués. Il trouvait qu'il y pensait trop. Il décida de se coucher dans l'herbe et de regarder les nuages, habitude qu'il avait pris avec le Nara... Shikamaru...

Kiba n'avait cessé de remuer ses pensées dans les derniers jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à une réflexion qui le fit agir: «Il faut oser pour que la vie nous apporte quelque chose de bien.» C'était sa pensée positive du jour. Depuis le temps qu'il ruminait ses réflexions, aujourd'hui allait être le jour où il allait prendre action alors, il allait prendre son courage à deux mains. Il allait tenter le tout pour le tout, une bonne fois pour toute... Si tout échouait et bien... Tant pis, il pourra dire qu'il a essayé quelque chose au moins, contrairement à ce que la majorité des gens feraient. Il n'avait qu'à faire croire à une soirée banale entre amis, mais en fait, il en profiterait pour faire son premier mouvement. C'était simple, non? Il était nerveux, vraiment nerveux. Il ignorait comment la soirée allait se terminer, il ignorait si cette demande allait briser son amitié avec le Nara. Il sentait son coeur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine et une goutte de sueur se perla sur son front. Il ne devait pas y penser, il devait se calmer, agir normalement. Il avait l'impression que plus il tentait de faire comme d'habitude, plus ses gestes semblaient maladroits.

-Hey Shikamaru! Es-tu libre ce soir?

-Salut! Je devrais finir de travailler tard, mais ensuite je suis libre.

-Ça te dirait d'aller manger un petit quelque chose, puis aller au cinéma?

-Oui, bien sûr!

Shikamaru réalisa qu'il avait peut-être accepté un peu trop rapidement, mais Kiba ne l'avait pas remarquer. Il était bien trop content pour réaliser quoi que se soit. L'Inuzuka sourit à Shikamaru et lui dit qu'il devait partir. Il avait promis qu'il s'entrainerait avec Shino et Hinata. C'était vrai, mais c'était surtout une excuse pour que le Nara ne voit pas le sourire de victoire qui allait s'afficher sur son visage d'une seconde à l'autre. Il avait de la difficulté à se contrôler. Avoir manqué de sang-froid, Kiba se serait mis à gambader, mais il resta calme... dans les apparences. Par contre, il voulait véritablement se calmer, après tout, Shikamaru croyait que ce n'était qu'une banale sortie entre ami et non un rendez-vous d'amoureux alors, il ne devait pas mettre ses attentes trop haute. Il n'allait être que déçu dans ce cas-là, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux de passer une soirée complète avec Shikamaru. Il espérait qu'il y avait des bons films au cinéma, il n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier. Il ressentit une vague de nervosité l'envahir. Sans compter qu'il voulait l'emmener dans un restaurant en particulier et s'il n'avait plus de places? Il se dépêcha d'aller faire des réservations avant d'aller rejoindre Shino et Hinata.

Pendant l'entrainement, Hinata fit remarquer à Kiba d'une petite voix qu'il n'était vraiment pas concentré aujourd'hui. Il eut un rire nerveux. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Shino s'approcha à pas de velours derrière lui et demanda dans un souffle avec qui il avait rendez-vous. L'Aburame avait toujours été un peu trop perspicace aux yeux de Kiba. Il expliqua, le plus calmement qu'il en était capable dans son état, que c'était tout simplement une sortie entre ami. Il ne pouvait voir les yeux de Shino, mais il sentait que son regard le sondait, puis il ne fit qu'émettre un petit son en lui disant bonne chance. Hinata eut un petit rire. Puis, les trois complices retournèrent à leur entrainement, mais cette fois-ci avec un entrain nouveau. Shino et Hinata avaient envie de tirer les vers du nez de Kiba, alors il était devenu leur cible. L'entrainement se termina sous le rire timide d'Hinata et ce qui pouvait ressembler à un sourire pour Shino, puis un soupir – exagéré pour le jeu – de Kiba. Il avait finit par avouer que c'était le Nara qu'il voyait ce soir. Il ne pouvait rien leur cacher. C'était ses meilleurs amis.

Kiba était nerveux. Il se répétait sans cesse que Shikamaru voyait cette sortie comme une soirée entre ami, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Son coeur battait de plus en plus fort. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux seuls. Il cogna à la porte du bureau de Shikamaru avec une certaine anxiété. Le Nara s'excusa, il ne pouvait pas partir tout de suite, car il avait du travail de dernière minute. Kiba ne fit que lui sourire et se tira une chaise pour s'installa face au bureau de Shikamaru. Ensuite, il lui demanda s'il pouvait l'aider, mais Shikamaru déclina l'offre, c'était son travail et il avait presque terminé. Kiba l'observait travailler avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Shikamaru s'excusa à nouveau quant il eut terminé son travail. Kiba lui répondit que cela ne lui dérangeait pas, il comprenait que son travail passe avant. De plus, il l'avait avertit qu'il terminerait tard ce soir. L'air commençait déjà à se faire frais, pourtant il n'était que dix-neuf heures, les rues de Konoha étaient déjà désertes. Les deux garçons marchaient en silence pour profiter du calme qui ne durerait sûrement pas.

Kiba avait réservé des places dans le plus beau restaurant de Konoha. Shikamaru en était même gêné que l'Inuzuka paye tout. Kiba refusa catégoriquement qu'il paye quoi que se soit. Il l'avait invité, alors il payait. De plus, il voulait que son ami se change les idées après avoir travaillé autant. Il n'avait qu'à profiter de la soirée. Le manieur d'ombre finit par oublier ce détail et s'amusa beaucoup avec Kiba, comme d'habitude. L'Inuzuka arrivait toujours à lui changer les idées, à le faire rire. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, riaient et parfois, ils gardaient le silence. Un silence qui était doux, sans aucun malaise, il n'y avait jamais de malaise entre eux. Le silence était presque rassurant. Ils pouvaient écouter les conversations des tables adjacentes, puis rire en même temps un commentaire qui s'était dit et la conversation pouvait reprendre de plus belle. Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, Kiba paya le note sans la montrer au Nara, puis ils sortirent du restaurant pour se diriger vers le cinéma de Konoha.

Arrivés, ils choisirent le film ensemble. Après avoir hésité entre un film d'aventure et un film d'horreur, ils choisirent le film d'aventure, ils voyaient déjà assez d'horreur dans leur quotidien. Le résumé du film disait qu'un héros devait sauver la princesse du temple maudit avant que le vilain ne la marie, car la fin du monde arriverait. Projection à tendance un peu fantastique, ils n'avaient pas entendu les critiques du film, alors ils se dirent que c'était mieux ainsi, car ils n'auraient aucune attente. Pendant tout le film, Kiba sentait la peau de Shikamaru sur son bras, ce qui lui donnait des frissons. Pendant toute la journée, il avait attendu cette soirée avec impatience, alors il était devenu hypersensible. Il faisait beaucoup d'effort pour se concentrer sur l'écran pour ne pas montrer son trouble, mais c'était d'autant plus difficile. Surtout que le film n'était pas particulièrement accrocheur. Ils auraient peut-être été mieux avec le film d'horreur en fin de compte.

Le film se termina et les deux garçons sortirent de la salle en riant. Ils agirent en gamin en imitant le héros du film. Sur un coup de tête, Kiba dit à Shikamaru qu'il devait jouer la princesse pour quelques secondes et lui ferait le héros. Avant que le Nara ait le temps de réagir, Kiba l'embrassa. Puis, rouge de honte, il se retourna et s'apprêta à partir en courant, mais le Nara le coinça dans son ombre. L'Inuzuka commençait à avancer contre son grès. Shikamaru ne disait rien et il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il se demandait où il allait l'amener. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête? Allait-il le laisser tomber du haut d'une montagne? Puis, Kiba arrêta d'avancer. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger le moindre muscle de son corps. Il réalisa qu'ils étaient dans une ruelle, celle où ils s'étaient réconcilié, celle où Shikamaru avait si délicatement touché sa cicatrice. Il devait chasser cette pensée, ce ne devait être qu'un hasard s'ils se retrouvaient ici à nouveau. De plus, Shikamaru était probablement choqué par son geste, il n'avait toujours rien dit. Kiba sentit des larmes coulées doucement sur ses joues, il venait de perdre un bon ami. Il en était certain.

Shikamaru s'arrêta dans cette ruelle. Celle où il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour s'excuser, celle où tout avait commencé, celle qu'il avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour l'Inuzuka, celle qui avait démarré leur si belle amitié. Il regarda le dos de Kiba, se rendait-il compte qu'il l'avait amené ici? Il n'avait pas osé parler, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait été nerveux pour cette soirée, il n'avait pas cru qu'elle finirait aussi bien, mais, présentement, il y avait un malaise entre eux deux. Il fit grimper son ombre sur Kiba pour le faire se retourner et le plaqua doucement sur le mûr. Il remarqua ses larmes et les essuya doucement. Kiba semblait inquiet, Shikamaru était lui-même incertain de ce qu'il faisait. Il aimait Kiba, c'est pour cette raison qu'il lui avait pris autant de temps pour accepter qu'il se sacrifie à sa place, mais l'Inuzuka l'aimait aussi? Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait sauté devant lui? Il passa à nouveau son doigt doucement sur la cicatrice, puis il prit les poignets de Kiba entre ses mains et les plaqua au mûr. Il relâcha son jutsu, mais Kiba était toujours immobilisé par la prise du Nara. Finalement, il embrassa Kiba timidement.


End file.
